


Our Happy Routine

by darklinastales



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nightmares, This is pure fluff, but really this is just keen2 being happy, kisses kisses kisses, mentions of agnes keen, one mention of harold cooper, tom keen lives because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklinastales/pseuds/darklinastales
Summary: Five Times Liz Kissed Tom (And One Time He Kissed Her)
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Tom Keen | Jacob Phelps
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Our Happy Routine

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of a nightmare and mentions of a small cut but other than that nothing else. Please keep in mind that I am a fantasy writer so this is way out of my field but I tried.

i.

It’s more like habit now mostly, after so many years, she usually wakes up first in work days. That day is not different, the sun has barely risen and the birds aren’t even singing when she opens her eyes, yet she likes the early wake, the time before work, those simple moments of peace. She yawns, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before she takes a look at him sleeping beside her on the bed, calm and peaceful, his soft snores filling the room, happily as she always hoped they would be. The grin that places itself on her is bright enough to light the whole room brighter than the rising sun. They’re married, they have their little girl they’re happy and that’s more than enough for her.

No matter what comes later in her life, no matter what the next bump on the road might be she knows she can do it as long as she has them by her side. And she knows they will always be there, both Tom and Agnes, no one is strong enough to separate them. She stays there looking at him for a few moments, lost in the bliss of it all before she will allow reality to come crushing back. Another habit really, she does this almost every morning, watching him as he sleeps his chest rising and falling with each breath, while she imagines what their life will be in the future. How they will at some point buy a nice house with a garden where Agnes could play, how maybe they will have another child one day, how they will renew their vows, how they’ll get back on a boat and travel for month just for the shake of it. All the things she wants, all the things she longs for and she knows he wants them too. Once she’s satisfied with her daydreaming for that one day, the sun has risen and the birds are singing. She cups his cheek, her thumb stroking softly, before she leans in and gives him a small peck on the lips, to wake him up, like every other morning. He hums, shifting in his sleep, his hand traveling around her waist and bringing her closer to his chest.

“A little longer Liz.” His voice is rough from sleep, his eyes still closed and she chuckles softly, but her hands do go around his waist, allowing herself to enjoy his embrace for one moment.  
“Agnes has school, I have to go to work and you have to make breakfast.” He groans and this time her giggles fill the room, clear as the summer sky.  
“I hate Mondays.”  
“Tom, today’s Wednesday.” There’s silence for a moment and then she feels his shoulders rise as he shrugs.   
“I hate those too.” He kisses the top of her head before he gets up and disappears in the kitchen to make them pancakes and Liz shakes her head, the grin never leaving her lips.

* * *

ii. 

  
The bright sunlight showers the room when she opens her eyes and she hides her face in the pillow with a groan. With her face hidden and her eyes closed, her hand blindly travels next to her on the bed only to find Tom’s side empty. _Right, it’s Saturday_. She thinks. Happy with the fact she brings her hands under her pillow and allows herself to have a little lie in, just for a few minutes. Unlike work days, on weekends Tom wakes up first and he lets her sleep off the exhaustion from work and wake up on her own time, coffee and breakfast waiting for her and the television already showing the kids program for when Agnes wakes up. She swears this man thinks of everything. As they eat breakfast he will analyze the program he has made for the day. 

_"We’ll go to the park.”_

_“Are my girls excited for the zoo?”_

_“How about we build a blanket fort and watch movies this time because it’s raining?”_

He knows work is tiring her and steals her time from her family, so he treats her like a Queen and makes sure they’ll enjoy the entire day all three of them, with games and walks and so much fun, until they’ll come back when the sun has set, watch a movie, Agnes will fall asleep midway exhausted from the full day and he will tuck her in before he pours Liz a glass of wine. She swears she adores this man with her entire heart every day but she loves him even more on Saturdays if that’s possible.

She stays in bed for a few blissful moments, the warm sunlight hugging her body and the same fond smile always in her lips before finally the smell of waffles from the kitchen is too much for her and she sighs, stretching her arms as she gets up. Like she expected, the table is ready, the television is showing children programs and he pours a cup of coffee even though his mug is half filled on the table. He gives her a grin when he meets her gaze.

  
“I heard you getting up.” He says softly as he gives her the mug, but she simply sets it on the table. Her arms go the cup his head as she stands on her tip toes and gives him a long, tender kiss.   
“Good morning, I love you.” Tom chuckles and kisses her forehead.  
“Eat, I’m going to wake Agnes up, we’re going to an amusement park today.” She closes her eyes with a playful smile, her arms still around his neck as she takes in the smell of the waffles and sighs.  
“I really do love you Tom Keen.”  
“Well it’s a good thing then that I love you too then.” With a kiss on her cheek he goes to Agnes’ bedroom and Liz chuckles.

* * *

iii.

  
Those days are the worst for her, not because work is hell and the case is hell, after so many years on the task force she is used on those hard days. But the times Tom has to actually help them with a case she spends the entire day with her stomach tight as a sailor’s knot and her heart heavy as a rock, this worry rooted deep in the pit of her stomach and that little voice in her head saying _“What if he doesn’t come back? What if you never see him again?”_

She knows better than to underestimate her husband, she knows he is capable of many things, she knows he was a survivor and yet she can’t stop worrying and checking her phone every other minute. She almost lost him once, well not only once, but it was that one time with Garvey that shook her to her core, she really thought she lost him that day, that it was over and she didn’t know how to move one from that. Thankfully Tom survived, he got to see their daughter grow, he got to be with her every day, he was there and that was enough on any other day. But every time he risks his life for a case is another time she could possibly lose him.

That’s why she drives faster back home that day, she knows he’s safe, he has called her and told her so and yet she’s eager to see him, eager to hold him, to kiss him just because she’s spent all day worrying and she just needs the physical evidence he’s alright. When she gets home she rushes inside, he’s there sitting on the couch, the normal smile on his lips when he sees her, he has a small cut on his face but other than that he seems unharmed. She runs to him, hugging him tightly when she reaches him, her heartbeat returning to normal, the knot on her stomach and the rock in her heart disappearing once she feels his embrace.

  
“I’m alright Liz.” His hand strokes her hair and she pulls back to take a look at the cut, her hand cupping his cheek.  
“Does this hurt?” he nuzzles in her touch and kisses her palm before meeting her eyes. “Does it hurt Tom?” he chuckles.  
“A little I suppose, but nothing I can’t handle.” She studies him for a moment and when she decides he’s not holding anything back so he won’t worry her, she smiles and presses a kiss on his cut.   
“There.” He shakes his head as he gives her a kiss.  
“Can we eat now? I am starving.”  
“Thought you’d never ask, I haven’t eaten all day.” He takes her hand in his as he leads them on the table and raises his voice to tell Agnes that dinner is ready.

* * *

iv.

  
Those days are the best for her, not because work is calm if they are waiting for some lab results or a warrant and she is able to find some moments of peace and quietness before the madness of the cases catch up with her, but because she can steal a few moments where she can go see Tom, just those small moments are enough to make her hold on for the rest of the day. This is one of those days, they are waiting for some lab results and she asks Cooper if she can take a walk close to the post office and return as they wait. Her text to tom is simple, _meet me at the park close to the post office in 10 minutes_.

When she finally arrives he’s not there yet so she simply sits in the bench where she usually waits for him, the chill hugging her and the spring smells making her smile. When she sees him approaching she waves with a grin and he jogs to her, his face reflecting her smile.

“Need me for a case or you just had some time off?” he asks as he sits beside her on the bench. Her arms go instantly around his neck and she leans closer to him, giving him a long kiss, his hands traveling around her waist. “So it’s answer number two?” he whispers against her lips with a smirk.

“Yes, now kiss me, we’re running out of time.” He laughs before she brings her lips on his once more and she melts in his arms, happy and fulfilled.

* * *

v.

  
Her eyes open widely trying to understand what woke her up, it’s still dark and the clock reads two o’clock in the morning, it takes a moment for her eyes to adjust in the darkness and her mind to shake away the fuzziness of sleep before she understands that Tom is tossing and turning beside her on the bed. She turns to his side, ready to ask him what’s wrong but she finds him in deep sleep, his brows frowned, his skin slick with sweat as he’s fumbling with the covers of their bed. Her hand instantly goes to his cheek, her eyes clouding with worry. 

“Hey, Tom, wake up.” She uses her other hand to shake him and he gasps as his eyes open, fear written in them. “It was just a nightmare, baby, just a nightmare.” Her thumb strokes his cheek in a desperate attempt to calm him down, it takes a few moment but she hears his breathing slow down and his arms move around her bringing himself closer to her as he takes a few deep breath.

She lets him lie on her chest for a few moments, listening to the steady pace of her heartbeat as she strokes his hair and keeps whispering that he is okay and that it was just a nightmare.

“What was it?” she asks after a while and he shakes his head.  
“Just bad.”   
“I’ve got you now.” He lifts his head only to meet her eyes and she seizes the opportunity to crash her lips against his, in an attempt to offer him some comfort. When they pull back, he lies on her chest again and she keeps her arms around him for the entire night.

* * *

+i.

He’s in the kitchen cooking dinner, waiting Liz to come back from work and for Agnes to come back from her playdate with her friends. Music plays from his phone in the background as he cooks the pasta and lets his thoughts travel. It still amazes him how his life has become a beautiful, peaceful, happy routine, he can’t ask for anything more.

He finds it funny that they’re here, when he thinks how his relationship with Liz started all those years ago, how she was to be a mark, how he was supposed to be working, how they fell apart, how they found their way back to each other again, how all of this lead to that, a beautiful family and a beautiful life. With the Saturdays and the good morning kisses, the restaurant where him and Liz used to meet at the beginning and now they go once a week with their little girl. The traditions and memories they created and kept creating every day, the love he feels in his heart, all this normality and peace he never though he would find and now he has it, he has it all and there are no words to express how happy he is, or how much he loves them both.

He hears keys to the door and turns around to see Liz walking in with a smile on her lips. He runs to her, lifting her off the ground and kissing her deeply, longingly, as if he’s trying to put all his love, all his gratitude in one kiss. She chuckles when her feet touch the ground again and she pulls back.

“What was that for?” she asks with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smirk. His hands cup both of her cheeks and he rests his forehead against hers.  
“I just love you so very much Elizabeth Keen.” Her smirk turns into a grin, her arms tangling around his neck.  
“Well then it’s a good thing I love you too then.” He laughs before he kisses her again. He can definitely live with this beautiful routine. 


End file.
